<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hear Your Heartbeat by AliceSchuyler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061624">Hear Your Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSchuyler/pseuds/AliceSchuyler'>AliceSchuyler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping It Together [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Brother Judd Ryder, Head Injury, Hurt TK Strand, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seizures, Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29061624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceSchuyler/pseuds/AliceSchuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a head injury is more than what it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Keeping It Together [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>242</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hear Your Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“TK! Watch yourself near that ceiling, it looks like it’s about to collapse!” called Judd through his mask. They were sweeping a house, making sure that everyone had been evacuated. TK could hear ominous creaking from the roof above, and hastened to work his way through the room.</p><p>“Clear!” yelled TK. Judd turned around to give him a thumbs up, before his face contorted in horror.</p><p>“TK, watch out!” The ceiling finally lost its battle to stay together, and succumbed to gravity. TK crumpled underneath it, limbs askew. “TK? TK, brother, can you hear me?” shouted Judd.</p><p>“Ryder, report!” Owen’s voice rang out from Judd’s radio, and he pulled it from his shoulder.</p><p>“TK’s pinned Cap, I’m gonna need some help to get him out,” replied Judd urgently. Owen glanced at his team on the outside, Carlos standing nearby looking stricken at the update.</p><p>“Right, Marwani, Strickland, in you go. Chavez, make sure Vega and her team are ready to go on this one, got it?” The team split, Mateo sprinting over to the paramedic team checking out the family, while Marjan and Paul pulled on their helmets and stepped into the flaming house. After a few moments, they found Judd crouched near the floor, a pile of debris in front of him. He was holding TK’s hand, the only limb protruding from the rubble.  </p><p>“TK! It’s Marjan and Paul, can you hear us?” called Marjan. She waited a moment, hoping to hear TKs tenor from the void.</p><p>“Hmm Marjan? What happ… how did I get under here?” asked TK, voice confused and hoarse.</p><p>“You’re all good, you tried to take on a ceiling, and it clearly won. We’re going to get you out, can you tell me if anything hurts?” replied Paul.</p><p>“Just… just my head. I’m feeling a little claustrophobic as well,” admitted TK.</p><p>“All good, we’re going to get you out, okay? Paul’s got the hydraulics here, and we’re going to get this lifted up, and then Judd’s going to scoop and run, because this house does not have much left standing for it,” muttered Marjan. Paul set up the hydraulics kit, wedging it near TK’s arm.</p><p>“Right, on three, ready? 1… 2… 3!” Paul hit the start button, and the ceiling started to lift. TK groaned as the weight came off him, and Judd yanked him out hard. He set him to his feet and pulled him close, ushering him out of the house. The four firefighters made it outside as the house gave up its last, crumpling to the ground in a fiery heap, the structure groaning as it came to rest.</p><p>“TK? What were you thinking?” demanded Owen, rushing over to meet them.</p><p>“It wasn’t his fault Cap. It coulda been me under that roof, it was just bad luck it was him,” answered Judd.</p><p>“Right, well, you get checked out, and then we’ll call it a day, it’s the end of shift anyway,” decided Owen. He moved aside to allow TK and Judd past, and watched as they carefully made their way over to Tommy, Nancy and Jack. Judd released TK, and he sat down carefully on the edge of the ambulance. Carlos hovered nearby, looking worried, and TK waved him over.</p><p>“Are you okay?” asked Carlos, concern colouring his face as he took a seat next to TK.</p><p>“I’m fine. My head hurts a little, but I wasn’t unconscious for long, and I don’t think I have any other injuries. I’m good to go, right Jack?” asked TK, hopeful.</p><p>“You look alright to me, but you know the drill. Don’t go home by yourself, make sure someone checks on you, and if you have any other symptoms of concern, head to the ER,” answered Jack easily. He cracked an instant icepack on his leg and handed it to TK, who pressed it to his throbbing skull. Relief was almost instant, and he relaxed slightly.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s get you back to the firehouse and changed, and we’ll go back to mine tonight. That way you won’t need to worry about your Dad hovering, and we can spend some time together,” decided Carlos. “I’ll meet you at the firehouse in half an hour, I’ve got to go sign off for my shift.” He kissed the top of TK’s head before heading back to his cruiser, pulling away from the scene. Judd sauntered over, jacket slung over his shoulder, grinning happily.</p><p>“How you doin’ there TK?”</p><p>“I’m fine, just ready to be home. Are we rolling out?” asked TK.</p><p>“Yep, we’ve just handed the scene over to the arson investigators, so we are out. Come on, I’ll help you into the truck and we can get you back home.” Judd extended a friendly hand to TK, helping him to his feet and ushering him back to the truck. Paul was already in the back seat, and held out his hand to TK.</p><p>“I can get up myself,” grumbled TK.</p><p>“We know, but you’re probably feeling like one giant bruise now, or at least you’re startin’ to. Let us help you out and get you back to the house, and then you can go home with that pretty boy of yours,” answered Judd. He helped support TK into the cabin of the truck, and then took the driver’s seat. He pulled away from the scene smoothly, and had them back at the station ten minutes later.</p><p>“You can have first shower TK, get cleaned up, and then Carlos can take you home. We’ll sort out restocking the trucks and making sure the gears stowed away properly,” decided Paul. TK flashed him a grateful smiling before mounting the stairs, heading straight for the showers. He stood under the running water, allowing the heat to loosen tense muscles, his head starting to throb.</p><p>“Hey, T, you in here?” Carlos’ voice echoed off the bathroom tiles, and TK winced, his voice sounding unnaturally loud.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry. Just trying to rinse out the last of this conditioner, sorry babe,” he apologised.</p><p>“It’s okay. You’ve been in here for twenty minutes, just wanted to make sure you’re okay,” added Carlos.</p><p>“I’ll be out in a minute, and then we can head home,” reassured TK. He turned off the shower, pulling the towel off the door, and wrapping it around his waist. He stepped out of the shower carefully, and found Carlos leaning against the edge of the basins, arms folded across his broad chest.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay?” asked Carlos. TK nodded, and regretted it instantly as stars sprung up in front of his eyes.</p><p>“I’m fine, just feeling a bit exhausted. Can’t recommend letting a ceiling falling on you any time soon,” grumbled TK. Carlos handed him a pile of folded clothes, and TK was immediately glad Carlos was there to look out for him. He pulled on the sweatpants and the Austin PD hoodie, taking a deep breath and inhaling the comforting smell of Carlos.</p><p>“I must say, you do look good in my clothes,” smiled Carlos. He pulled TK close, brushing the hair away from his forehead and kissing him gently. TK slumped forward, and allowed Carlos to wrap his arms around him. “Come on, let’s get you home.” TK nodded into Carlos’ chest.</p><p>“That sounds good,” he whispered. Carlos led TK down the stairs and outside and into his car, opening the passenger side door for TK. He slid inside, feeling his joints starting to ache and muscles starting to stiffen up after the long day he’d had. Carlos hopped into the drivers seat, pulling his door closed. He backed away from the front of the fire house, before accelerating forward. Fifteen minutes later, he was pulling up out the front of his apartment block. He shut off the engine, and glanced across to TK, who had dozed off.</p><p>“Hey, come on TK. Let’s get you inside and then you can have a nap, okay?” TK groaned, and Carlos smiled. He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car, closing his door carefully. He opened TK’s door, and reached inside, unbuckling his seatbelt. TK looked at him through groggy eyes, unfocused. Carlos allowed the seatbelt to retract, and took TK’s hand. He tucked a hand behind TK’s head, making sure he didn’t knock his skull on the door frame, and helped him stand up.</p><p>“Bed?” asked TK cautiously.</p><p>“That’s the plan. Jack said you can have some Tylenol if you needed it, but see how you’re feeling,” added Carlos. TK snuck in a kiss on Carlos’ cheek.</p><p>“Just cuddles with you,” answered TK. Carlos smiled, happy to indulge his injured boyfriend. He supported him into the apartment, and into the bedroom, the lights dimmed low. TK sat down heavily on the bed, peeling off his hoodie and discarding it on the floor, before leaning back against the pile of pillows, supported by the head board. Carlos stripped down to his boxers quickly, leaving his clothes where they fell, and climbed onto the bed. He snuggled close to TK, resting his head on TK’s chest. “You comfortable?” asked TK, smiling down at Carlos.</p><p>“When they said you were pinned today, all I could think about was you not making it through, and that scared me. I’m quite happy to lay here and listen to your heart beating, to remind me that you’re still alive,” answered Carlos quietly. TK nodded, leaning his head back and allowing his eyes to close, running a hand along Carlos’ back.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Carlos woke up to TK trembling beneath him. He pushed himself upright, shaking the sleep from his head.</p><p>“TK? TK!” Carlos was panicked at the sight of TK seizing on his bed, his body wracked with tremors. His back was bowed, and his limbs trembled violently. He was gurgling, and Carlos realised he was choking on his saliva. “Shit TK!” He reached for his phone on the nightstand, unlocking it and dialling 9-1-1 as he turned TK on his side, fighting to keep him in a recovery position so he could at least breathe.</p><p>“9-1-1, what’s your emergency?” Carlos could have cried at the sound of Grace Ryder’s voice on the other end of the phone.</p><p>“Grace, it’s Carlos. I need an EMS unit dispatched to my apartment, urgently,” started Carlos.</p><p>“Carlos? What’s happening? The 126 is nearest, and Vega’s still on shift, they’re leaving now,” responded Grace, typing the details into her computer.</p><p>“TK’s having a seizure. I don’t know how long, started about thirty seconds before I called you, maybe a minute? God, I don’t know,” explained Carlos, sounding frayed and frazzled.</p><p>“It’s okay, it’s probably from the head injury earlier. Is he still seizing?” asked Grace patiently.</p><p>“He’s starting to slow down, he’s not shaking as much,” said Carlos, a gentle hand still on TK’s arm. TK stopped shaking, and Carlos breathed a sigh of relief. “He’s stopped Grace. He’s still unconscious, but he’s not seizing.” He glanced down as TK’s body unconsciously heaved, vomiting over Carlos’ bed. He looked up as someone knocked on the door.</p><p>“Carlos, Vega and her team should be there. Can you meet them at the door?” asked Grace kindly.</p><p>“I.. TK’s just thrown up, I don’t really want to leave him,” said Carlos, torn between letting in the people that could help TK and staying with him to make sure he kept breathing.</p><p>“That’s alright. They’re going to break down the door so they can get in, okay? The rest of the 126 have come with them to help out,” replied Grace quietly. Carlos heard his front door crunch in as they broke it down, and footsteps pounding up his stairs. Vega was first in the door, Owen and Judd close behind her.</p><p>“Please, you need to help him,” begged Carlos. He dropped his phone on the bed as Tommy, Nancy and Jack swarmed over TK, Paul and Marjan watching from the doorway, Mateo peeking over their shoulders. Judd scooped up the abandoned phone, pressing it to his ear.</p><p>“We got it Gracie, thanks for letting us know. I’ll let you know how it goes.” Judd ended the call and moved his focus to Carlos, the young man trembling badly, clearly shaken up at the turn of events. “Carlos, can you tell me what happened?”</p><p>“We… we were cuddling. I was listening to his heart, we were laying together, and next thing I know he’s… is he going to be okay?” asked Carlos, concerned. Tommy pulled out a penlight, and opened TK’s eyes, checking his pupils. She inhaled sharply before barking orders at the team.</p><p>“Paul, can you and Marjan grab the gurney please? Nancy, radio ahead to the hospital, let them know they’ll need a neurosurgeon and an operating theatre on standby,” said Tommy firmly. Paul and Marjan disappeared from the doorway and back down the stairs, Mateo trailing behind them.</p><p>“What? What’s going on?” asked Owen, worry colouring his cheeks. Nancy and Jack worked like a well-oiled unit, hooking TK up to monitors and oxygen, while Tommy focused on assessing TK.</p><p>“He’s got a blown pupil Cap, and the fact he’s seizing tells me that head injury earlier has probably caused a brain bleed. The sooner we get him to hospital the better,” explained Tommy.</p><p>“Oh god, is this my fault? I didn’t stay awake to check on him,” fretted Carlos.</p><p>“Neurosurgeon and operating theatre on standby, told them we’d be travelling shortly,” reported Nancy.</p><p>“No, he would have told you to sleep anyway. None of this is your fault Carlos, I promise.”</p><p>“’Los?” TK’s voice sounded weak, and Carlos pushed past Judd. Paul and Marjan returned, pushing the stretcher into Carlos’ bedroom.  </p><p>“I’m here TK, you’re okay. They’re going to take you to the hospital,” explained Carlos gently.</p><p>“My head hurts,” he whispered.</p><p>“I know, and we’re going to get you all fixed up real soon, okay? I promise,” replied Carlos.</p><p>“’kay,” breathed TK. He tensed up again, muscles screaming as his lungs burned for air, his eyes rolling to the back of his head, teeth clattering.</p><p>“Nancy, start timing, Jack, get oxygen on, put it on full. Paul, Marjan, get that gurney in here, you’re gonna help us load him onto it,” ordered Tommy. Everyone moved into position, Judd and Owen leaning across the bed, and a few moments later they had a trembling TK transferred onto the gurney.</p><p>“Restraints on, precautionary. His sats are dropping, but he looks like he’s coming out of the seizure,” reported Jack, watching the monitor carefully. One by one, TK’s muscles started to relax, and his oxygen saturation start to rise, colour spreading across his cheeks.</p><p>“Right, let’s get him out of here.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Surgery seemed to take days, even though Carlos knew it was only going to take around three hours. He sat in the waiting room, the rest of the 126 with him as he rested his arms on his knees, head hanging as he tried to absorb the events of the last few hours.</p><p>“Coffee?” asked Owen, pushing a cup of coffee in front of Carlos. Carlos shook his head, leaning back as Owen took a seat next to him.</p><p>“I’m so sorry Captain Strand, I should have stayed awake,” apologised Carlos.</p><p>“No, son, I’m going to stop you there. You did nothing wrong. He probably had a headache all afternoon, and didn’t tell you, because he thought he was fine. None of this is your fault, I promise. Now drink the damn coffee, because I’m exhausted just looking at you,” replied Owen firmly. Carlos meekly took the proffered coffee cup, sipping the brew. “Two, if I’ve told you once, I’ve told you a million times; please, call me Owen.” Carlos smiled wearily, and glanced up as a doctor walked into the waiting room.</p><p>“Family of Tyler Kennedy Strand?” she asked. Everyone from the 126 stood up, and the doctor looked bewildered for a second. “Only two people can come in, if you’d like to decide who and follow me?” Owen and Carlos stepped forward, following the doctor through the double doors and into ICU.</p><p>“How’s he doing doc?” asked Owen.</p><p>“He’s come through surgery really well, and we’re expecting him to make a full recovery. He’s not woken up yet, but that’s entirely normal given the trauma and surgery he’s just been through. You’re welcome to stay with him for a while if you’d like; we know you’re all part of the 126 and we want you to be able to stay with him if you’d like,” reassured the doctor. Carlos exhaled noisily, glad that they weren’t thinking about kicking him out anytime soon, and glanced across at TK’s unconscious form.</p><p>“If he wakes up, let us know, and then we can do his neuro checks. The nurses station is just around the corner, let us know if you need anything.”</p><p>“Thanks doc. I really appreciate it,” replied Owen warmly. She stepped away, leaving Carlos and Owen to take a seat next to TK’s bed. Carlos took TK’s hand in his, rubbing the back of it carefully around the IV site.</p><p>“He’s going to be so mad that they shaved part of his head,” said Carlos. His voice stuck in his through for a moment, and he felt hot tears slide down his cheeks.</p><p>“Hey, hey, he’s okay. You heard the doc, he made it through surgery, and they’re expecting him to make a full recovery. I’m just glad he was at your place, not at home alone while I finished up paperwork at the station. This could have been so much worse Carlos,” reassured Owen. Carlos swiped the tears away, laughing a little at himself.</p><p>“It’s crazy. I never thought I’d fall head over heels again with someone until I met TK, and now… now my world revolves around him. I don’t know how that happened, but I am in so deep that it’s almost unbelievable,” whispered Carlos.</p><p>“Same,” whispered TK hoarsely.</p><p>“Oh God, you’re awake. How are you feeling?” asked Carlos, looking into TK’s hazy blue eyes.</p><p>“I’ll go grab a nurse,” said Owen, standing up and leaving the room. Carlos leaned in so his forehead touched TK’s, and closed his eyes for a moment.</p><p>“My head feels… fluffy,” answered TK shortly.</p><p>“Well Tyler, having a three tonic clonic seizures and then a craniotomy can sometimes have that effect. You’re in recovery after surgery, and your vitals look really good. The doctor will be in later to assess again, and then we’ll start talking about your going home plan. Any questions?” asked the nurse, picking up the clipboard at the end of the bed and making a few notes. TK shook his head, wincing as the pain radiated through his skull and down his back. “Now, you’re on non-opiate pain relievers at this stage, as indicated by your father and your partner here. If the pain gets too much, let us know and we’ll see what else we can do, alright? Rest up, you’re going to need it.” The nurse returned the clipboard to its space on the end of the bed, and left the room. TK gripped Carlos’ hand tightly in his own, looking at his boyfriend.</p><p>“I’m sorry for putting you through that,” he whispered. Carlos kissed the back of TK’s hand before reaching up, placing a gentle hand on TK’s neck.</p><p>“I love you, so much. It occurred to me tonight that I am terrified of losing you, because you’re so damn important to me, and I’ve never really said I love you, and you scared the hell out of me tonight,” said Carlos, words jumbled as his breath caught in his throat. He stopped for a moment, moving his hand away from TK’s neck, blinking away tears, and TK wish he had the strength to raise his arms a little higher.</p><p>“’Los. Carlos, look at me, please?” begged TK. Carlos swiped at his eyes, brushing away the tears, and looked at TK, sniffling. “I was scared too. I’m sorry that you had to witness that. I honestly thought I just had a headache, nothing serious, and that it would go away after a nap for half an hour or so. I’m so glad you were there, to make sure I was okay,” said TK slowly, pain clouding his eyes. He leaned back against his pillows as the room swirled.</p><p>“TK? You doing okay son?” asked Owen.</p><p>“Yeah, just a bit dizzy. Think I might get some sleep now, if that’s okay with you guys?” asked TK, voice thick with exhaustion. Carlos brushed his hair away from his forehead, and kissed him gently.</p><p>“That’s fine TK. Get some sleep,” whispered Carlos. “I’ll still be here in the morning.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come find me on tumblr and harass me to write more - @AliceSchuyler</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>